


在想什么

by enotS



Category: Toruka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enotS/pseuds/enotS
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru





	在想什么

「 你是，始终沉默表达  
唇上吻来都声息喑哑」  
——山下亨不说话的时候都在想什么？

有点好奇，但也不是非知道不可。虽然在拉人的时候执着又热情，可平时看来完全不是这么回事啊…是可靠的冷静型利达，不自觉的会去依赖呢。

我想他是很在意个人空间的类型吧，所以才在队里显得有些格格不入？当然也可能是ryota太笨了，笨蛋对酷哥总是下意识不敢靠近的。

这也是会对为数不多的几次拜访印象深刻的原因？毕竟对于我来说也是难得的进步，突破了山下亨设在外面的屏障进入内部。

说来感觉自己好像是个屠龙的勇士。只不过没有公主，而且恶龙意外的帅气。不对不对，我又不想杀掉山下亨为什么要用屠龙来形容，还是用探宝吧。

让我看看恶龙山下亨在自己家里藏了什么宝贝。

虽然说要保持距离给他足够的空间，但还是有一点点想知道他在想什么的。越是冷静沉稳的人越想去了解他吧？况且是要合作很多年的伙伴，有一点点好奇心也很正常啦。

就一点点。

——利达不说话的时候都在想什么？

熟起来就可以想办法光明正大踏入对方的领地了，对于这点我还是很有信心的，怎样做才能进度平稳且快又不会让对方感到冒犯。

本大爷可是社交天才森内贵宽！交朋友什么的还不是轻而易举。

不过这个人怎么把家弄得像酒店一样…一点生活气息都没有，晚上会做噩梦的吧？偶尔去他家里讨论曲子简直让人坐立不安，下一秒就有人敲门提醒“客房服务”的感觉。

幸好我有先见之明买了食材，不然被ryota和tomoya的不靠谱折磨完还得饿肚子，人间最大的疾苦也不过如此。

但山下亨也没必要在午饭时间保持他的利达风度吧？平时排练作曲为了显得可靠冷静不说话发呆就算了，为什么看别人做饭都能发呆啊！不要以为我看不出来，假装深沉但其实心思早就飘走了，到底什么比我做的饭还吸引你。

咖喱他不香吗！！

开火做饭多少让屋子有了点温度，下午的作曲渐入佳境意外地顺利。午饭受到一致好评是意料之中的事情啦，但山下亨只说了“好吃”就又开始沉默地往嘴里送食物了，一副思考什么重要事情的样子。

妞？派对？酒或者是吉他？还是真的在想乐队的未来？

到底在想什么啊，有没有分点精力给他优秀的主唱。有点在意，不对、比一般般多一些的在意。

——吉他手不说话的时候都在想什么？

双向暗恋这种事居然是真的。

还发生在了我身上。好恍惚。

现在是被告白后的第五个小时十三分，刚被山下亨按着好好亲了一顿，可能有点缺氧理不清思路。

但他居然喜欢我诶！也喜欢我诶！我家吉他手也喜欢我诶！那个荷尔蒙装不下天天在场上日吉他的山下亨喜欢我诶！

双向暗恋，妙不可言。

…

确定交往一个星期，除了牵手拥抱和亲吻似乎和以前没什么区别。toru还是一如既往的寡言，一如既往的喜欢发呆，只不过会看着我发呆。

我倒是不介意他看着我，但一直盯着一直盯着还是会心里发毛的吧？就像是被盯上的猎物一样…但因为眼神太温柔和挂在唇角的笑太柔和并不会产生压迫感，反而总是会忍不住走过去打断他发呆。

“toru又在看了，我身上哪里奇怪吗？”

犹豫了很久还是不好意思直接开口，只好拐弯抹角的提问试图勾引他说出想的东西。但这家伙到底是太聪明还是太傻啊？每次都回答taka今天也很帅啊看上去很精神啊。

废话！老子当然知道，特意为了你选的衣服能不好看吗？我想知道的是你在想什么啊！问什么答什么也太直了吧，你的脑回路被恋爱抻成直线了吗？

但毕竟我家吉他手是心思细腻到被人温柔对待晚上会翻来覆去睡不着觉的类型，刚从兄弟变成恋人可能还需要适应，直接问出口万一让他想多了怎么办啊，睡觉前还在思考“怎么办今天男朋友问我在想什么，是不是觉得我哪里做的不好”然后把确定关系后的事情一件件翻出来想导致彻夜不眠。——toru他一定做的出来吧！

啊，我家吉他手的性子还真是甜蜜又痛苦的烦恼，也就我会好好包容他这点了吧！森内贵宽，了不起的耐心和爱！

…

确定关系的第一周零一天，山下亨又在看我发呆。虽然笑得很帅我承认，很心动我也承认。

但他到底在想什么啊？！

——toru桑不说话的时候都在想什么？

hiro说得对，恋爱会让想法和行为变得奇怪。

确定关系的一个月，回忆刚在一起那一阵说过的话做过的事。

没眼看。

毁灭吧烦了。

把山下亨人留着记忆毁灭掉，好丢人。

双向暗恋的表白后必须要做的就是比谁心动的早，毫不意外山下亨惨败。我就知道他偷偷喜欢好久了！虽然本大爷的歌声会吸引他无可厚非，毕竟自己听了都会沉醉到忘词，但在人潮汹涌里还一直看向这边，当我是瞎的吗山下亨。

…好吧见面时确实有一点点惊艳，但那应该只是普通男性的好胜心作祟吧？谁让那家伙帅的天怨人怨，会注意到是很正常的事。

但还是他先动的心！胜者是来自ONE OK ROCK的主唱森内贵宽大帅哥！

——下面有请胜利者分享他的恋爱经历

——咳咳，首先感谢MY FIRST STORY的主唱HIRO的精辟总结，爱情这种东西确实会让人变得奇怪。至于恋爱还是大家自己去体验为好，这个东西像梦想一样，总说别人的爱情好棒而自己不努力是不行的哦。希望大家都拥有爱情，而我在拥有爱情的同时还收获了双向暗恋。

…

好险，自问自答差点被toru桑发现，本站也会继续追踪两位的爱情状况。我是你们的主持人taka，下期再见！

——————————————————————————

精分过足瘾的森内合上他鬼画符一般的爱情笔记，从椅子上跳下来一路追着山下亨到客厅，大爷似的往沙发上一歪小短腿盘起来，歪着头凶巴巴盯着山下亨侧脸，闲不住的左手抓着小腿从裤脚伸进去乱挠。

“喂喂喂toru桑在想什么呢？”

森内贵宽直白地问，山下亨就直白地答。呼吸交缠在一处，唇上传来被轻柔吮吸的感觉，不需要语言森内就乖乖松开牙关，舌尖探出于金发男人相碰。追逐一般互相推动着，主唱大人在亲昵而悠长的吻中得到了答案。

“在想你好看。想我好喜欢你。想你也喜欢我，还想你更喜欢我。”

稍稍拉开距离后山下亨哑着嗓子慢慢讲给他听，但森内觉得远不止这些。

还有无数句我爱你潜藏着，在唇舌交缠时偷渡过来，在声息喑哑时被他听到。

我也是。他想。


End file.
